megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a character from Persona 3 and a denizen of the Velvet Room. Elizabeth is also the assistant of Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. Appearances *''Persona 3: Non-playable character / Ultimate Boss *Persona 3: FES: Non-playable character / Ultimate Boss *[[Persona 3 Portable|''Persona 3 Portable]]: Non-playable character / Ultimate Boss *''Persona 4: Mentioned by Margaret *Persona 4: Arena: Playable character / Ultimate Boss Design Elizabeth has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles inside small yellow circles, blue gloves, blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue boots. She carries the Persona Compendium with her. Personality She is a cheery, curious, humorous, and fun-loving young lady. She always serves Igor and takes responsiblity of her duty in the Velvet Room. Her final request with the Protagonist revealed that she fell in love with him, but she stopped pushing their relationship further for fear that she might forget her duties as a Velvet Room assistant. Despite that, her love for the Protagonist showed once again when she resigned her position as an attendant and pursued the Protagonist, who had become the Great Seal, in order to save and free him. Biography Persona 3 Elizabeth is a character that resides in the Velvet Room, along with Igor, whom she assists. She makes her first appearance when the Protagonist awakens in his subconscious, visiting the Velvet Room, where she greets the Protagonist. Whilst Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Elizabeth handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the Protagonist to keep track of his fused personas and re-summon them. Elizabeth also provides various side-quests for the Protagonist, ranging from bounties to getting various daily-life objects for her. As the Protagonist completes the side quests, Elizabeth may reward players with rare items and special items needed to fuse several specific personas. She also requests tasks that involve Tartarus and retrieving special equipment from there. Not only that, Elizabeth also requests items from the real world that could only be retrieved on specific days. If players choose to start the second cycle, Elizabeth will offer an extra side-quest of challenging her at the top of the bonus dungeon. Upon reaching the final level, Elizabeth reveals her frustration of being unable to find out her true meaning to life, and hopes that someone stronger than her would be capable of giving her that answer. In the events of the Protagonist's battle with her, Elizabeth reveals herself to be a Persona-user just like the Protagonist, also capable of switching between multiple Personas mid-battle. Persona 3 FES Elizabeth takes a larger role in the updated release of ''Persona 3: FES. The Protagonist can date Elizabeth, however, she is not a Social Link. Throughout their dates, the Protagonist teaches her the cultures of the world. In return, Elizabeth would grant the Protagonist various key items to summon several specific Personas. As the Protagonist dates her, Elizabeth becomes interested in the Protagonist, moreover towards the culture of the outside world. Should the Protagonist complete her final 'dating' request, Elizabeth will reveal that she in fact, has fallen in love with the Protagonist. She stops the relationship there, however, to stop herself from forgetting her duties in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth retains her role in the playable epilogue of Persona 3, titled The Answer. After Aigis inherited the Protagonist's Wild Card ability and the access to the Velvet Room, she came to know Igor and Elizabeth. Since The Answer prohibits Aigis access to the Persona Compendium, Elizabeth would only greet Aigis whenever she visits the Velvet Room. However, throughout the events of the Answer, Elizabeth would try to cheer Aigis up from her grief regarding the Protagonist's death. Upon learning the nature of the Abyss of Time, Elizabeth remarks that Aigis has finally found her answer, and that her Journey is about to end. Persona 3 Portable She can still appear as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room in the Female Protagonist path if the appropriate choice is made. Aside from her usual requests, she will also tell the Protagonist when there is a person who is stranded inside Tartarus within a set range of floors. Persona 4 In Persona 4 it is revealed that Elizabeth has an older sister, who is revealed to be Margaret, the assistant of Igor in Persona 4. Through the Protagonist's conversation with Margaret, Margaret states that she is disturbed by Elizabeth's abrupt decision to leave the Velvet Room, and hopes to bring her back. However, Margaret, who also begins to question her existence, believes that she should discover her true self as well, and give the Protagonist an invitation, challenging him to a fight. Should the Protagonist accept Margaret's challenge and defeat her, Elizabeth's motive of leaving the Velvet Room would later be revealed to be attempting to free the soul of the Protagonist of Persona 3 from the seal of Nyx. Persona 4 Arena Elizabeth was recently confirmed to be in Persona 4: Arena, with Thanatos as her Persona. At the moment, she only appears as a secret boss within Score Attack, only appearing after players defeat all 10 characterss plus Labrys and Shadow Labrys. Her theme when fought in Score Attack is "The Battle for Everyone's Souls" and possesses extremely overpowered attacks, as well as the ability to resurrect herself after her life gauge is depleted with a demonic voice change. She will be made playable on April 5th. Ultimate Opponent In a new cycle, the 55th request, titled Defeat the Ultimate Opponent will be unlocked. The aforementioned 'Ultimate Opponent' can only be found within Monad. As stipulated in the request, the Ultimate Opponent can only be fought one-on-one, meaning the Protagonist cannot take any party members with him, with the exception of Fuuka. Upon reaching the final level of Monad, Elizabeth will reveal herself as the Ultimate Opponent. Elizabeth has a lot of questions about her purpose and existence and hopes that a strong individual would defeat her, giving her the answer she seeks in the process. Elizabeth has some unspecified yet strict conditions for this request aside from requiring the Protagonist to fight alone: *No Persona with more than one Null/Repel/Absorb property is allowed. Only Resist skills can be used to cover any applicable weaknesses. *No accessory that nulls any kind of Physical/Magic attack is allowed. *It is forbidden to use a Persona whose singular Null/Absorb/Repel property counters her own currently summoned Persona. *It is forbidden to use the Armageddon Fusion Spell at any point in time. (except when her HP is at around 9,999 or lower, to which she can no longer retaliate after being hit) If any of these conditions are violated, Elizabeth will summon a Pixie to fully heal herself with Diarahan, and also use a modified version of Megidolaon which deals 9,999 damage, well beyond the maximum HP that the Protagonist can attain. One casting means instant death. If the Protagonist is auto-revived by an item, Persona skill or accessory, Elizabeth will just repeat the vicious attack to do him in. Elizabeth takes two actions per turn, one after the other. Apart from using powerful Strike and Pierce-based physical attacks, Elizabeth also switches between different Personas in a consistent pattern: By defeating Elizabeth, she will come to a realization that only she herself can find the answer to life. Elizabeth is grateful to the Protagonist for showing her that, and gives him her treasured bookmark. The Protagonist will also be rewarded with the Omnipotent Orb for completing the final request, an accessory that blocks every kind of attack except for Almighty. Stats Surt Jack Frost Thor Cu Chuliann Metatron Alice Nebiros Masakado Pixie Trivia *Elizabeth summons and uses Persona skills in battle by hitting a floating card. This method was later used by the characters of Persona 4. *She is the older sister of Theo and younger sister of Margaret. *It seems that Elizabeth and Margaret have fought against each other: during the battle with Margaret in Persona 4, she states "How marvelous... Even Elizabeth never backed me this far into a corner" implying that Margaret was the victor. Whether this was an earnest battle (perhaps over Elizabeth's decision to leave the Velvet Room) or a friendly sparring or training match is unclear. *In Persona 4, Margaret implied after fighting with her, that Elizabeth had feelings for The Protagonist of Persona 3, and her reason for leaving the velvet room is to free the soul of the latter. *Even thought she is the sole owner of the World Arcana in Persona 3, in Persona 4: Arena, in the character select screen, instead, her Arcana is shown to be the Death Arcana. Gallery Image:ElizabethClose.jpg|Elizabeth Close Up Persona 3 Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth in Persona 3 manga Persona 3 Elizabeth 2.jpg|Elizabeth in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth as she appears in Persona 4: Arena Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4: Arena Characters